The present invention is generally directed to ships and chairs and, more specifically, boat component and attachments. More specifically still, the invention is directed toward boat chairs which may be selectively removed and attached from a boat, and which may be transitionable between several preferred configurations.
Boat chairs are designed to maintain single shape. Such configurations may make use difficult, as chairs suitable for use while fishing may be uncomfortable for lounging and sun bathing. Such chairs may also be difficult to store, as the shape of boat chairs is generally not conducive to compact storage. Additionally, many known boat chairs may include portions which must be stored separately, requiring additional space. Such limitations may restrict the usefulness of boats, and require consumers to purchase multiple boats for multiple purposes.
It may be advantageous to provide a boat chair that is at least one of: easily portable; may be converted between multiple storage and/or use configurations; may be selectively and detachably affixed to multiple portions of existing boat structures; may include configurations which may be adapted to multiple uses; may form a compact and easily storable storage configuration; and/or that is efficient to manufacture. It may further be advantageous to provide a boat configured for use with such boat chairs.